Unexpected
by trembleformybeloved
Summary: It all started with a fight, then a dare, a game of twister and a kiss. Sudddenly, a full blown spring break romance rapidly blossoms in the hearts of Jacob Black and Nessie Cullen. This is their story. M for crude humor, language & sex. UPDATED 8/30/09
1. Prologue

**summary: Nessie was never the popular girl in highschool. She was tough, smart and pretty badass. Jacob was the total jock, player and hottie. What happens when Jacob gets dared to sit with Nessie at lunch? What will happen when spring break comes? Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Nessie are all siblings. Everybody except for Nessie and Jacob are seniors. Nessie and Jacob are sophmores. All human. Rated M for language, sexiness and crude humor**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Prologue**

As the sun beat down infront of them, the girl stopped, their eyes locke, the boy leaned in. The girl flashed her milky white teeth and continued walking down the never ending sand, holding hands with the tall boy. Both of them knew that everything was perfect. No flaw was visible, no problem to solve, no hatred to humble, but a love to return. This is Nessie's story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

"Go fuck a pole, Jessica!" I yelled as I practically shoved my middle finger up her wide nostrils.

"Shut up bitch!" She slapped my hands away. "Dont EVER like try to steal my Mikey EVER AGAIN!"

"Ho, you can take him. Hes not worth it." I whispered mockingly. She looked dangerously red. The next thing I know, I felt a fat palm on my cheek, slapping me with all of her force. My head pulled back as her hand continued to shove against my face. It was very quick but sharp. I had to admit, it hurt like a bitch. My fingers found the spot she had just slapped and started carresing it. It was unusually warm.

"Oh, hell no!" I snapped. I pulled my arm back, my hand ready to land a nice punch on her nose. Her nose cracked against my skin, as I pulled back, satisfied.

She came back with a weak kick on my splean. I continued to punish her face. Every ounce of anger dripping out as I saw bruises on her blemished skin. I never meant to steal Mike Newton. I was tutoring that retarted boy. Yep, thats right, a sophomore tutoring a junior. For goodness sake, I was doing it for extra cash. A rumor was spread around school that I liked him because I had been spending an alot of time with him. And apparantly, Mike Newton confirmed that we were dating. AND WE WERENT! I hated every boy in this school. Every hot guy was stupid. Every smart guy was ugly. Like what the heck?! It wasnt like I havent noticed any boy after me. Its because I wasnt interested. Like I said, they were either hot and mental or smart and hideous. Im the youngest in the Cullen siblings. And the only single of the 7. They were all secretly engaged at 17. We are all adopted by the most braniac and caring doctor, Carlisle Cullen and the most sweet and motherly, Esme Cullen. All of us were smart. _Gorgeous_, all of them would say. And unbelivably rich.

Theres Edward, who I thought was more like a dad than an older brother, who would make girls swoon with his smile, green eyes and bronze hair. His fiancee, and sister Bella, has the brownest eyes and motherly personality. Emmett is my best friend. We would always go and play football and armwrestling outback. Then, theres Rosalie, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Alice, my shopping buddy and her almost husband, Jasper, who taught me how to play the guitar.

I was still so busy fighting this piece of shit, I didnt notice a crowd around us.

"Ness!" Bella ran tore through the crowd and pulled me off the skank.

"What seems to be the problem here?!" Edward commanded. The crowd went from "FIGHT, FIGHT FIGHT!" to _silence._

"Edward, do something!" Bella whispered. "Look at Ness!"

His green eyes looked at my face and his face hardened.

"Now! If you all have nothing to say, I suggest you all scram!" He yelled furious and before Jessica can run away he said, "Jessica, would you mind staying?"

The crowd scrambled but eventually separated.

"Care to explain?" Bella tried to appear calm.

''She started it!" We cried in unison. Edward and Bella raised an eyebrow at us.

"Edward, she freaking slapped me! What the hell do you want me to do? Bake cookies?" Anger was boiling inside me.

"First of all! She tried to take my Mikey away from me! I cant just let them go at it!"

"I wasnt stealing him away from you!" I shouted. "Damn!"

"Alright, I think we have heard enough." My dearest brother started. "Now, the principal doesnt have to know what happened 5 minutes ago. So Jessica,you probably should go."

"Damn Cullens." I heard her mutter under her breath.

As soon as she was nowhere in site, I turned to face the couple. To my suprise, Edward held up his hand, looking like he was asking for a highfive. I slapped his palm and gave him a smile, which hurt my face.

"Good job." Bella said, giving me a hug.

"If somebody starts a figh,t end it." Edward also have me a hug.

"Now come on, lets go see Carlisle about your face."

A/N

PLEASE REVIEW!

next chapter; Jacob gets dares to sit with the Cullens at lunch.


	3. Jealousy, is Taking Over Me

**REWRITTEN.**

**NESSIE**

I arrived home and got met by the aroma of fresh salsa. MMM. Our home had a huge mega room that had the kitchen, living area and dining room and high cealings in one huge room, built for a huge family and made to make every mom jealous. We call it, the huge room. The areas were separated by pillars specially made for Esme by a famous spanish architect. Behind the counter, Esme was making our favorite, her chicken tacos and her salsa. Alice was helping her by chopping up the chicken and vegetables.

"WOO! GO NESSIE!" Emmett howled with laughter as I landed on our couch. "Nice job, kid!"

"I learned it from you Emmett!" I playfully punched his arm. ooo. Bad idea.

"Ouch! Dammit!" I yelled. His arm was like marble and my hand was already badly bruised. Im not even exagerating. The pain was so intense that my head started to throb. I was cradling my arm on my chest. According to Carlisle, my knuckles are covered with bruises but lucky for me, I didnt break or dislocate any of them. Pffft. Jessica got nothing on me.

"Yep, learned it from Emmett." I heard Jasper snicker behind me. Emmett and Jasper were playing guitar hero. And Edward and Bella snuck off to their room. I wonder what theyre gonna do. Pshh. I think everybody knows that. I wonder how they get their homework done.

This was our typical after-school activities. Esme would cook us snacks, one of us would help her, Rosalie would be doing her nails or reading a magazne, Edward and Bella would be off doing what they do best and I would be hanging with Jasper on my guitar or going outside to play football with Emmett. But unfortunately, a skank got all up in my face so I did what I had to do. Beat her up.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Alice asked me, from the kitchen. "Can you still go to the party tommorow?"

That caught me off guard. I hated parties. I was never one to dance. Or drink. One glass of martini then suddenly the kitchen was on fire. Thankfully, it was Emmetts fault for letting me drink it. Carlisle understood and payed for the damages. I am never going to get drunk again. Except for beer. I had a strange appetite for beer. I could drink 4 beers in one party and never get drunk. Yep, i was abnormal.

"What party?" I demanded. I hated it when they kept stuff from me. It was like I was all alone.

"Well, before you beat the shit out of Jessica, Angela asked us to go to a house party." Alice answered, while powering up the pu-ree

"Oh. Ok." I started, slightly relieved. "A house party, thats gonna be a little get together right? With movies, board games and beer.?"

"Lucky for you, yes" Rosalie answered, flipping through pages of the new issue of GLAMOUR. I sat there for almost a half hour, then I started to get bored. _Why is my life so boring?_ Everybody else in my family seems to love their life. Dont get me wrong, I am happy. I have the best parents, the fact that my siblings were imperfect makes the best, the best shelter to live in. Shouldnt I appreciate that more than I am now? I just felt like something is missing in my life. Like this huge gap blocking my way to true happiness thats waiting to be filled. _Wow, im going emo._

I shook my head and decided that just sleeping off this pain is whats best right now.

"Ok, im off to bed, Calisle asked me to stay in bed so bruises can heal." I announced as I started my way to the straircase.

I heard grunts, "oks." and mumbles. I turned to see Emmett and Jaspers eyes glued to the TV, obviously engrossed in their expert battle on guitar hero. Rosalie was reading magazines.

Normally, I was not one to get jealous but I felt a strange jealousy towards my siblings right now. It was kinda weird to me because basically, we had all the same things. Our house, our parents, our excellent grades, everything we wanted we could get. But we had different personalities, intrests and minds. I wasnt jealous of any of that. If Alice had a bruised hand, she would go running to Jasper. And Jasper would comfort her and hold her until she felt better. Me? I dont have a Jasper, or an Emmett, or an Edward. Right now, I was miserably off to an empty room and seeking comfort from the emotional tunes of Green Day. How lonely.

I passed everybody's room, Jasper and Alice's, Rosalie and Emmett's and Carlisle and Esmes. Edward and Bella's room made me stop. I turned and pressed my ear against the door. _Ewwww. _Moans, grunts, the occasional "Harder Edward, faster." _Gross. _As I listened more, I was getting pissed off, though, I knew I shouldnt have listened. It was still 5 in the afternoon, and no doubt they would be going at it all night. My room was on the 3rd floor with them. And its right next door. I needed my rest in peace. I wanted to sleep off my issues right now.

I turned and pounded the door as hard as I could. The noise turned to silence. There was no time to waste

"Hey fucktards, I know your having fun but would ya mind keeping it down! Im going to bed! I cant sleep with all the moaning and the 'harder! faster!" I smirked.

A moment of silent, a gay baby was born.

The door flew open, and revealed a shirtless Edward. I looked behind him into their room and saw him and Bellas bed all messed up. The blinds were shut, making it seem like it was night time. In the dark ness, Bella was moving around putting clothes on.

"Sorry Ness. Were done. Now, get your ass to bed." His voice tried to appear calm. But he looked furious! That lifted my spirits up.

"Glad you understand! Good night you two!" I gave him a smile before turning from him and heading to my room. I changed into sweats and a baggy shirt. I washed my face, brushed my teeth before falling asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

**JACOB**

It was friday today and spring break next week. _Sweet_. I was getting tired of homework and shit. I HAVE A LIFE. I play football, skateboard, play drums, hangout with friends and ride my harley. I dont need essays to ruin my life. It was now lunch. And ater one more period, here comes 7 days of fun.

But right now, I was in a situation that no one could escape. I was surrounded with gossip; Nessie Cullen broke Jessica Stanley's nose. I dont like hearing gossip or gossiping. It was all crap. But I was infact comfirmed that there was a cat fight near the library. And the girls were definetely Renesmee and Jessica. I had to admit, I was kinda attracted to Renesmee. She _broke_ Jessica's nose, she plays football and shes smart. And about a year ago, I heard she cussed out a teacher for calling her a guy. One word, _hot._

"Ash, do you have any classes with the Cullen girl?" I turned and looked down at my best friend. We've known each other since 4th grade, when I stopped a bully from stealing her hand ball. We played handball every recess since then. After that day, we were inseperable. She has always been for me and I to her. She was short, about 5'2, up to my waste. I was about 6'2, 16 years old and very tan.

"Yea, shes in my PE class." She nodded, her platinum blonde hair bouncing in place. "You should see her Jake! Were in our football unit and shes GOOD!"

"I heard about that." I smiled.

Ashley and I havent been that close since she got together with Dillon, my other best friend and her current lover. It made me sad but dropped it because I knew he made her happy. Sometimes I wished I had somebody to be there for me. To hug and hold. But I wasnt looking for anybody right now. The fact that I have been unnoticed in hangouts, made me feel lonely. Jealous.

We headed to the lunch line and I looked at my choices. _Gross_. Cafeteria food has never been very appetizing. I choose my meal well. I grabbed an apple, a slice of pizza and a bottle of water.

"3.50 please." The cashier said. She sounded bored.

I patted my pockets for money. _Ah fuck. _I left my 5 bucks in the bathroom at home.

"Dillon, you got 4 bucks? I left my 5 bucks at home."

"Jake, you owe me atleast 20 bucks now." He sighed, handing me 5 bucks.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"I know."

I pulled up a chair with the group of friends we sit with. This was the only place that im not unnoticed in. There were every kind of person in our table. Girls, guys. Jocks, musicians, goths. Plesant people. People who arent mean or prejudice. We call our table "the united." Corny huh?

"No! I wont do it!" Noah yelled, a skater that was in my gym class. His eyes were bugged out and he was skaking his head furiously. It looked funny.

"Whats going on?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple.

"Playing truth or dare." _Typical._

The next thing I knew, Noah jumped on the table yelling "Nessie is the hottest girl in the world!"

My jaw dropped, I looked around the room. She looked dumbstruck, looking like she was holding back a laugh. She was sitting alone in the table. That was odd. She usually sat with her family. I caught the site of Emmett Cullen and the rest of their family stuck in line.

"Jacob, your turn." James anounced. "Truth or Dare."

I shrugged. "Dare. Bring it." _How bad could it be?_

"We dare you to sit with Renesmee before the rest of the Cullens come." _WHAT? HELL NAH!_

"WHY?!" I demanded. "Why is this all about Renessme Cullen?"

Seriously, why is everybody acting like Renesmee is the only girl alive.

"Because she will totally kick your ass if you sit with her."

I groaned, debating in my mind_. _If I _do_ do it, what do I get? Bragging rights? If I dont, I will be forever marked as a wimp. Go Jake! Do it! Do it Do it! How bad could it be? Shes just a girl, Jake. Are you saying that your afraid of a girl? Come on, you can do it! No, I cant! Yes, you can!

"Come on, " Dillon urged me. "If you do it, you dont have to pay me back."

He had a wicked smile on his face. I glaced around the table, finding that everyone was smirking. Their smirks were like thought bubbles that I could easily read. And since they had on the same smirk, it translated as _"Jake is gonna get his pretty little ass beat up by a girl! A hot girl!"_

Oh its on.

"Done!" I grabbed my tray with a smirk on my face and headed to Nessie's table. I was pretty nervous. Probably looking like I was about to crap my pants. Nobody had the balls to talk to the Cullens, let alone sit with them. I was sweating bullets as I staggered forward, trying my hardest not to run back to my seat. But I kept my eyes forward. She was looking down on her tray. Playing with her baby carrots.

"Hey, im Jacob!" I greeted with a smile. "Your Nessie right?" It came out more smooth than I thought. I took a seat before looking at her.

I never noiced how pretty - no, beautiful - she was. She had curly brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders, striking chocolate brown eyes with a dark blue eyeliner and from her breast, up she looked curvy in all the right places. She looked like the type of girl who likes what boys love to do. Like play sports or just chill. I can picture her driving in a Vintage Mustang convertible with aviator glasses by the beach. Her hair blowing back from her pale face. Her milky white teeth flashing.

"Uhh, yea I-Im Nessie," She replied with a beautiful smile, making me stare at her like an idiot.

She blushed and bit her full bottom lip. WHOOSH! My dick made an erection. WHOAH! She can do that to me with just biting her lip? Oh god. Im going to die.

**Nessie POV**

I was fully aware of somebody standing behind the chair infront of me. This weirded me out. Usually, only my family sat with me.

"Hey, im Jacob!" An extremely cute boy, with the most perfect skin and smile, pulled up a chair in front of me. "Your Nessie, right?"

Oh gosh, his voice made my skin shiver. His smile made my heart beat faster. He was tall, about 6'2, and with dark skin (I was 5'0 with pale skin). He was only wearing a tshirt and skinnyjeans, despite the cold weather outside, that emphazied how muscular his arms are. Those skinny jeans framed his long legs. _Say something, dumbshit!_

"Uhh, yea. I- Im Nessie." I stammered with a smile. He stared at me like an idiot. _Oh my gosh! Hes staring at me! Do something besides blush!_

Too late, I was already blushing and biting my lip. My pulse was beating so fast, that it made me wonder if he could hear it. Nobody had ever made me feel this way before. Nervous. I met his eyes and saw something. I didnt know what it was, only that I havent seen it in anyone before.

"I've heard alot about you." He said softly. I watched as his lips formed the sounds of his words. It was so intimate, sexy, that a flash of fantasies exploded in my mind. But when I finally heard what he was saying, The fantasies stopped and my mouth got hard.

"Im sure you have." I frowned.

"So, why'd you do it?" He asked. That was the question that everybody was asking me today. It annoyed the shit out of me. Got me all defensive.

"She fucking slapped me for no reason!" I snapped. "She thought I was stealing fucking Mike Newton! And I wasnt! I was tutoring him for gods sake!"

"Well, from what Ive heard. I heard you punched her when she just came to say hi." He smiled, revealing his dimples. God, he was adorable.

"Bullshit."

"Thats what I thought." He raised up his pizza and riped off a mouthful. I did nothing but watch his every move. The way he would tap the table or turn his head to his friends made me swoon. Ocassionally, his tongue would dart out and lick his lips. _I wonder how that would feel like on my..._ _Renesmee, stop it!_

Then my previous thoughts dawned on me. "Jacob, why are you sitting with me. People usually dont have balls to sit with me."

"Those guys over there, my friends, they dared me." He explained, pointing to the back of him with his thumb. "That would explain the 'Nessie is the hottest girl in the world' incedent."

I chuckled. That was actually really funny. And stupid. "Finally somebody with balls." I muttered.

I was really enjoying his company more than I should. He would ask me different questions like, "Hows your day so far?" or "What have you been up too?

I looked up and saw my family smiling at me, from a table directly behind Jacob/in front of me. Edward glared at Jacob a little but Bella, Alice and Rosaie gave me a thumbs up. Emmett stuck his fingers in his mouth, ready to whistle, so I took drastic measures. I took one of my baby carrots and aimed it at his forehead. The carrot went flying straight the path that I wanted it to go in. TOUCHDOWN!

Emmett yelled "Ouch!" too loudly as the carrot bounced of his forehead and landed on his tray. Everybody ended up staring at him, while he was rubbing his forhead. He looked my way and glared. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did you mean for it to land on his forehead?" Jacob asked in amazement. I turned to face him.

Of course, in Renesmee style, blushed.

"Umm, yea. I play football."

His jaw dropped. I smiled proudly. I dont know anything about Jacob but I know that I was attracted to him. His smile, his eyes, his body. Everything about him. In a matter of minutes, I was suddenly overwhelmed with an unknown feeling. It confused me. I didnt like it, but I welcomed it.

"I play with my brothers all the time." I said.

He shook his head, recovering.

"Awesome." Jacob smiled and folding his arms over his chest, his muscles flexing. I nearly fainted.

"Thanks!"

_BRING BRING!_

_Damn that bell! I hope that bell gets fucked by my calculus teacher_.

"Im gonna be late." I sighed. I really didnt want lunch period to be over. I didnt want this unknown feeling to leave me.

"Same here. Who do you have?" He asked.

"PE with Demos."

"Have fun." He said, walking over to me.

"I will."

I didnt know what I was doing. I wanted to kiss those light red lips. _NO! YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!_ All I wanted was to plant my lips somewhere. So I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Jake."

A/N:

PLEASE REVIEW!

NEXTCHAPTER: ANGELA'S PARTY.


	4. Going Crazy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters!**

**A/N Please review! Oh my gosh, I just saw a picture with Taylor's abs and almost fainted. lol. That was random. Jacob's abs are not in this story... Yet.**

**Nessie's POV**

I was listening to Metallica in my room, thinking about Jacob. Those gentle eyes, perfect skin, white teeth.

I sighed. Next week was spring break. I was not gonna see him until next Monday.

_Nessie! Get a grip! He only sat with you cuz his friends dared him! Theres no chance in hell that he likes you! You cussed out a teacher and broke a girl's nose for god sakes! Forget it! Hes probably scared out of his pants. Whats happening to you? Why do you suddenly like guys? You hate every guy in that school!_

"Nessie!"

I turned, findng my sisters after me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, laughing as they tackled me on the bed. "What do you want from me?"

"Spill, NOW!" Bella demanded.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I decided to play dumb.

"Yes you do!" They yelled in unison.

"No, I dont." I insisted, shaking my bed. I didnt wanna put up with this. I was already depressed as it is.

"Renesmee Cullen! Who was that gorgeous indian sitting with you at lunch!" Alice asked, full of anticipation.

I smiled and looked back at lunch.

I was about to speak when I noticed all of my sisters' mouth was formed into an 'o'

"What?!"

"Nessie, we have never seen you with that look." Bella told me, obviously trying to hold in her excitement.

"What look?" I was suddenly very confused.

"THAT look! Like your in love." Rosalie softly said.

I shook my head, scowling. They moved their heads up and down furiously.

"I AM NOT in love! Ive only met him today! For a half hour!" I practically yelled. I emphazied each word. I couldnt even believe in my own words. A much as I wanted to deny that I was in love with him, I couldnt say it.

"Sure sure." They gave me a smirk. "Now tell us about him!"

I tried soo hard no to smile. I was very unsucessful.

All of them sighed happily.

I glared and started to talk. "Ok, umm his name is Jacob. He got dared into sitting with me."

"And you like him." Rosalie smiled.

I couldnt do anything but nod. All of them squeld. I mean, all of this was PATHETIC. Heres the story, I got into a cat fight with a skank and got slapped. Then I broke her nose and ended up sitting alone for most of the lunch period. Then this sexy man sits with me cuz he gets dared into it. Badabing Badaboong! Im suddenly inlove with a this who I havent spoke at least 50 words with. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Ladies, our Nessie is experiencing her first crush, no, love!" Alice beamed.

All of a sudden, Emmett barged in talking like a valley girl, fanning himself with his hands. "Oh.. my gosh! Did you like see his butt! They are like so cyuuute!"

They burst out laughing and for some reason, I didnt find it funny at all.

Rosalie started. "Emmett.." hahaha "Out!" hahahaah "Now!" She pushed him out the door.

I have no idea whats gone over me. I collapsed to the ground sobbing for absolutely no reason!

"Ness!" They cried.

Bella pulled me into her arms as I continued to shed tears.

"Whats wrong hon?"

"He doesnt like me! He just got dared into it!" Frustrated as I was, I kept on crying.

"Renesmee, are you on your period?" asked Rosalie

"What? No Im not." Confused. "Oh my fucking god! Theres something wrong with me! Whats happening to me? Im going crazy!" Panicked, I stopped crying and ran to the mirror

"Sweetheart, theres nothing wrong with you! Your just experiencing love issues. Besides, why wouldnt he like you?" Alice argued with me, suddenly appearing behind me.

"I cussed out a teacher and broke a girls nose for gods sake!" I turned around. "Im practically a guy!"

"Nessie, you never know. Maybe he does like you." Bella convinced me.

"Oooo, its almost 6. Angela's party is at 7." Alice got nervous, glancing at her Gucci watch.

"Im not going. Im too much of a mess right now to go!" I said, diving on to my bed and burying my face in my pillow.

Alice yanked me off of my pillow. How could something be so little and be so strong.

"Oh yes you are, you need to get your mind off of him and have fun!"

"I have fun everyday Alice." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know. Getting in trouble, cussing at everybody. WOOPEE!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Shut up!" I threw my pillow at her.

I shook up head. She pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout. She knew I couldnt resist those.

I groaned. "Ok Alice, Ill go if you promise me something."

She nodded.

"Will you help me get Jacob?" I pleaded. "Please?"

"Of course! Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She danced. She was painfully graceful. "Now come on, get changed. Ill let you pick your outfit today. Be ready in 30 minutes. I wanna get there early!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ended up in dark blue skinny jeans, (typical), and a Led Zeppelin tshirt. I slipped on my highcut converse and trotted outside where everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry." I apologized as they all glared at me.

"Lets roll!"

We all jumped into Emmett's jeeps, since it was the only car that can fit ALL of us.

We arrived at Angela's before anyone else. All of us jumped off and I heard everybody groan. It was 4 blocks from Angela's house!

"Awww, Edward! Whyd you park here! Its too far!" IT WAS THAT FAR!

"Sorry, I didnt think there were any parking that're closer to the house." He smiled sheepishly. Bella punched him in the arm and pouted.

"Ouch Bells. That hurt." Edward lied, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Grossssssssssssss!" I yelled in between them.

They broke their kiss and glared at me. I smiled.

The girls ended up on the guys' backs. I ended up alone.

"I call a challenge!" Emmett suddenly said. We were half way to Angela's beach house. "Whoever gets to Angela's first gets the house to themselves tomorow!"

"Im in!" Jasper said. I could see excitement glistening on his dark blue eyes.

"Me too!" Edward announced.

Once again, my mind was filled with Jacob, keeping me distracted from what my siblings were doing.

"Ready... Set... GO!" All of them ran as soon as Emmett said the word "GO!"

I snapped back from my day dream. "Wait! What about me!" Too late, they were already gone.

I walked alone, lonely, sad. I kept on thinking about Jacob to cheer me up. His face, smile.... body. Oh yea, his body.

My fantasies were heaven. I was imagining me and Jacob walking through the edge of a beach, holding hands. When he was about to kiss me (I was making the momment dramatic), I heard a voice.

"Wussup Nessie?" _Oh great! Now, im hearing his voice._

_Get yourself together Ness. Keep walking. Your not gonna see him til next monday._

_"_Hes not here_", _I whispered to myself. Yep, definetely going crazy. "Keep walking."

"Nessie?!"

"Ahhhhh! Get out of my head Jacob!" I whispered louder.

"Ok, im sorry."

Then suddenly, I heard 3 different laughs at the same time. I turned around and saw the man with perfect skin, teeth, body and smile and a couple holding hands.

"JACOB!!" I yelled. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. It felt soo good to be in his arms. Warm. So warm.

"Hey there." He laughed. "Arent you happy!"

"Now I am." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. I didnt want things to be awkward with us so I broke the hug, but not completely. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and continued walking with me. I clung to his shirt.

Oh shit! Jacob heard me talking to myself!

"Ahh, I feel mental." I looked at the ground.

"I feel mental everyday." He always sounded so happy!

Jacob and I had a momment of silence which gave me time to observe the strange couple. The boy was surprinsingly cute, which meant that he was probably dumb. He had black, flippable emo hair and pale skin. He was about as tall as me with skinny jeans and a green volcom sweater. The girl was really pretty. She had platinum blonde hair and also pale skin. She had a round head, big eyes and pink lips. She was wearing a demin skirt, black vans and a hollister jacket. I think Jacob caught my curiousity towards the couple, since I was staring at them.

"Ness, this is Ashley and Dillon, my best friends." He pointed to the couple, whispering to eachother.

"Guys, this is Nessie."

"Hey!" They both greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled at them. This was wierd, I wasnt usually shy at all.

"Wheres your family?" He looked curious and mad. "Why are you walking alone in the dark?"

"Oh, they ran without me. "

"Why didnt you run?"

"Because ummm, I wasnt paying attention..." I blushed furiously.

"What were you thinking of?" He smiled at me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on Nessie. You can tell me anything." I couldnt help but try to memorize his voice. It was damn irrestible.

I shook my head.

"Pleasee? For me?" _Oh, I would do anything for you baby. _

I finally gave up.

"I was thinkin about you." I whispered, staring at the ground.

I felt like I was about to cry. I just made myself look like a lovesick idiot. _Why Nessie? Why? _My pulse was racing. My skin was shivering. I was too busy torturing myself, I didnt realize that a pair of lips were at my ear.

"To be honest, I couldnt stop thinking about you since lunch." said Jacob. _What? Did I just imagine that? Yes he did! Now talk!_

"Really?" I had a goofy grin on my face.

He kissed my cheek and nodded. We were about a block from Angela's place.

"Nessie, how would you like to race right now?." He sounded eager. "Looks like your disappointed that your family left you out."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You run?"

"Yep, first one to touch the doorknob wins!" Jacob said.

We looked at Ashley and Dillon. They urged us to go ahead.

"Ready, Set Go!" Dillon yelled.

I ran as fast as I can throught the wet grass. My feet would slip occasionally, causing me to fall behind. I looked over to Jacob, who was running full speed. My feet staggered forward onto the porch. Taking the shortcut, I was at the door immediately. Jacob was slowing to a walk when he saw me inch my way to the doorknob. Once he stepped on to porch, I touched the door knob and kept my hand there.

"No fair!" He started. I had a smile on my face. "Thats cheating, you took a shortcut!"

"Too bad, I won." I touched my finger to his chest. Then whispered, "Looser." _GO NESS!_

"Im the looser?" He asked, his face closing in on mine.

"mhmmmmmm."

It took me a while to realize that he was about to kiss me.

_Nessie, hes about to kiss you. Lean in, dumb fuck!_

His lips were inches away from mine, still closing the gap. I was using the doorknob to keep me standing. He wrapped his arm around my waist, knowing full well that my our stomachs were touching. AHH! He was built! I can feel his sculpted abdomen through the thin material of his shirt. I reached forward and grabbed the back of his neck. I saw his lips part as he was about to kiss me, I copied his move. 5 inches, 4 inches, 3, inches, 2, 1. 5 centimeters, 4, 3, 2... Just then right when we were about to touch, the door suddenly opened. _DAMMIT_! The knob slipped from my hands, as I anticipated for my back to be filled with wood. Thankfully, Jake's strong arms kept me from where I was.

Everything seemes natural, my hand is still in the back of his neck and his arms are still around me. Nothing can break us apart. But when we saw everybody's surprised faces inside the house, we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Hey guys! Whoah! Sorry! Didnt mean to interrupt! Carry on!" Emmett was nearest at the door. He closed the door back up. Right when the door fully closed i heard "awwwwws." and "they are so cute!" and "Damn Emmett! Whyd you open that fucking door!" HA!

I sighed. I was really disappointed. Im sure I looked like it too. I kept sulking till I felt a warm hand lace themselves with mine.

I looked up and saw him smiling.

"Cmon." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. The kiss was never meant to happen.

I threw the door open and stopped when everybody was staring at me.

I blushed.

"Hey Nessie! I see youve met Jake!" Angela came over and gave each of us a hug, eyeing me. "Glad you can make it."

"Glad to be here. And Jake and I go to school together." I smiled at her. I loved Angela! She was the one who made me smart. She tutored me when I was a freshman!

"Really?" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "I did not know that."

"Hey Ang!" Jake greeted her.

"Wow! Your so tall! Wats up Jakey!" Angela was soo motherly. But I have seen her drunk. And believe me, you do not wanna see her drunk. It was during one of Angela's other parties. We were playing "I have never." And since she was the least "experienced." (not including me becaouse I cant drink) She ended up in the pool.

"Hows it hangin Angela?"

"Im good. Theres food in the kitchen if you guys are hungry. Make yourselves at home."

Jake and I made our way to the kitchen and grabbed ourselves some soda. I didnt notice that we were still holding hands when I tried to reach for my drink. I looked down to our hands and smiled.

Oh yess, the night was just beginning.

**A/N:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT KEEPS ME WRITING!**

**SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE AWESOME!**

next chapter: the rest of the party.


	5. Crazy Times

**sorry for the wait. i have my midterms all this week and next week. so yea.**

**i tried my best to do this chapter but its so damn hard to write it! so im not happy with it!**

**ps, i didnt proof read.**

**and twitterpatted, dont worry your suggestion is comin!**

**Renesmee POV!**

We all ended up in Angela's yellow living room. Her couches had red floralprint and she had a carpeted floor.

"So, who won?" I asked Jasper as I sank in the couch with Jake.

"Edward." He sounded upset.

"'Course." I scowled.

"So, we have to be out of the house tomorow?" I frowned. Saturday was my chill day. I did nothing but watch TV or sleep.

He sighed. "Yea. What are you gonna do?"

"Ugh. I dont know."

Me and Jasper were talking about ideas for tommorow way with way to much enthusiasm. It went from Jamaica to flying to the moon. It turns out, Jasper is planning to take Alice out to dinner. We were having so much fun, until Emmett came and ruined everything AGAIN!

The couches were all full and the loveseats were all taken. Me, Jake, Alice, Jasper were in one of the small ones.

"Move it!" Emmett literally lifted little Alice off the couch and onto Jaspers lap. Because of his size, he was no where close to fitting in Alice's spot.

"Ness." He whined. _Uh Oh._

"What the fuck do you want Emmett?" I was getting soo pissed! He ruined my kiss and ruined my convesation with Jasper!

"Jeez, chill Ness." He stuck his tongue at me. "I wanna sit."

"Then sit."

"I wanna sit here!" He said pointing to the couch.

"Tell Edward to move." I answered simply. I glanced at Edward and found him glaring at me. I winked at him and gave him a dirty face.

"I cant do that. And you know he wont move."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Sit on Jacob's lap."

_Hell Nah!_

"You know you want toooo." He sang joyfully. I mean, I wanted to. But it was so embarassing!

I couldnt help but put smile. But I still refused. I crossed my arms across my chest and sank deeper into the couch. He kept but on a serious face and so did I. This all ended with a staring without laughing contest. I suck at those games. I would let my mind wander and land on a funny memory.

This went on for about a couple minutes until I felt two big hands at my sides. _What the hell? This isnt Emmett's hands! He's right there!_

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

The hands effortlessly lifted me up into the air and settle me onto someone's lap. I was momentarily confused. _Dumbass! It was Jake!_

"You dont wanna sit with me?" His lips were crazing my ear lobe. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and gave me goosebumps.

"I-I-I do-o." I stuttered. _Shit! Use words Nessie!_

"Good." He whispered. _GODDAMN!_

I looked at him and found him smirking. I smiled back.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and kept it there. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. I sighed and leaned against his chest, my forhead against his jaw. He had a woodsy kinda smell to him. He kinda smelled like christmas trees but better.

Edward popped in John Tucker Must Die a little later. Every body laughed when the estrogen was acting up in John.

Then Angela came out with a boxes of board games in her arms.

"Ok, guys, do you wanna play monopoly, twister, life, disney monopoly or scrable." She said as she set the boxes down with the help of Bella.

Monopoly has always been my favorite game. I have the game in the house actually. And I would kick ASS!

"All of those who favor disney monopoly say AI!" I shouted.

_Silence_.

"Ha! Nessie, you suck."

"Ah, fuck you all." I mumbled.

"For twister say AI!" Dillon yelled.

Everybody but me said Ai.

What the fuck? Twister! Ha! All the memories of me and my siblings with twister.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I got up and stomped my foot.

"Oh shut up Ness." said Edward. "You know you wanna play with..." He pointed his finger at Jacob who was talking to Ashley.

I shot him my middle finger.

"Fuck you too." I heard him mumble.

Rosalie, Angela and Alice set up the game board in a matter of minutes. It looked dangerous.

"I call Team Captain!"

"Call 2nd Team Captain!" Dillon beamed. "Ness, your team is going down!"

"Bring it!"

Me and Dillon climbed infront of everybody and choose teams.

"Jacob." _Dammit!_

"Umm, Emmett!" I called.

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Rosalie."

"Ashley!"

"What No!" He complained.

"Too bad, you took Jacob! Its your pick."

"Angela."

"Alice."

"Cool. Now team names?" Angela asked.

"ha! I CALL BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKERS!" _Hell yes!_

"Yea!" Emmett gave me a highfive.

"Umm, well be called the G's."

"Ha! what kind of a name is that?" I was getting so cocky.

"A gangster one."

The "BAMF" team was Me, Emmett, Jasper, Ashley and Alice.

The "G's" were Jacob, Dillon, Edward, Rosalie and Angela.

"I call first!" Dillon announced.

"Ok Dillon, left elbow on red and right leg on purple."

Dillon followed the instructions and ended up looking distorted.

Every took their turns and ended up in sex positions. Dillon was in doggie style, Ashley was pratically riding him. Alice was under Emmett's croch. Jasper was around Rosaile's stomach and Edward had his head inbetween Bella's legs.

Now, it was my turn.

Angela spun the arrow.

"K, Nessie, chin on green and right elbow on blue."

It turns out that that position was uncomfortable. My knees were buckling and I was shaking all over.

"Ah fuck." I had the most uncomfortable out of all of them!

"K Jake, Its left pinky on orange and left heel on yellow."

His position was right under my breasts. His face was right under them. Shit.

I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry Jake." I apologized.

"ahaha. I kinda like it."

"Im Glad you do." I smiled at him.

Then I heard an "ow" coming from Rose and a crash.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled as I got up from my position.

"What'd I tell ya?" I went up to Dillon and danced in front of him. He looked so disappointed, it was sooo hilarious!

"Nice job Nessie." He sighed.

I walked over to where the drinks were at.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey beautiful." Jake came up from behind me. I blushed.

"Hey Jacob Black? Is it?" I replied playing along.

"Yes, it is. So how are you liking the party?"

I looked around and smiled. "Its pretty awesome." Then a question popped up in my head. "Jake, what kind of car do you drive?"

"I have a beat ass rabbit." He sighed. "But I mostly ride my harley?"

"YOU RIDE A HARLEY?!"

"hahahah. Yes I do."

"Ive always wanted one! But Edward wouldnt let me."

"Maybe I could give you a ride sometime." He offered, leaning his elbow on the side on the counter.

"You should."

He leaned more over to the point where he was about to kiss me AGAIN! He continued to lean over until he tipped his hand and accidentally spilled his soda on me!

"Jake!" I yelled, getting up.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry! I didnt mean to, I swear!"

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT KEEPS ME WRITNG!**

**SUGGESTIONS?**

**yea, so im not happy about this chapter.**

**I had writer's blog dammit!**

**next chapter: more of the party and jacob getting horny ;D**


	6. Getting Wet and Spin the Bottle

**A/N: this idea came to me when I was in the shower :D**

**im gonna say sorry ahead of time ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**here you go twitterpatted..**

Previously on Unexpected.

_He leaned more over to the point where he was about to kiss me AGAIN! He continued to lean over until he tipped his hand and accidentally spilled his soda on me!_

_"Jake!" I yelled, getting up._

_"Oh my gosh, im so sorry! I didnt mean to, I swear!"_

**JACOB POV.**

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry! I didnt mean to, I swear!" I beamed as I pulled her off the wet stool. "Damn it! Im sorry Ness!"

_BAD JACOB! BAD! What the fuck were you thinking! Thats was a fucking Led Zeppelin shirt! _

"Jeez, chill Jake. Its fine. Ill ask Angela for a shirt." She smiled at me as if nothing happened. I was so amazed of this girl. Normally, a girl would freak out and scream and run away crying. But this girl... I dont know. There are no ways to decribe to this absolute beauty infront of me. As she smiled at me, I closely scanned her face, deeper than any other times. She had small specks of freckles spread across her perfect, straight nose. She possesed striking almond shaped chocolate brown eyes with green specks that I could stare at all day, I noticed that they were always surounded by a line of eyeliner. Her full plum lips were always glistening and her skin glowed!

As I continued to stare at her, her cheeks blazed an adorable rosy red. I felt the urge to touch it. I raised my hand and rested the back of my hands on her red cheeks. She closed her eyes under my touch.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something." She sighed, her eyes still closed.

"What is it, Ness?" I was still staring at her gorgeous face, memorizing her features.

She sighed. "Im in lo-"

I thought she was about to state the words that I dream about her saying it to me. Until we heard Rosalie's cry.

"Ness! Oh my gosh! What happened to your shirt!" _DAMMIT! WHAT WAS SHE ABOUT TO SAY?!_

"Umm, nothing Rosalie." She opened her eyes and I immediately ripped my hand from her face.

"It doesnt look like nothing to me." Rosalie said.

"I spilled my drink on her." I threw my hands up defensively. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Accidentally."

"Is that true Ness?" Rosalie's eyes darted to the wet spot of her shirt. My eyes followed her gaze.

_BAD IDEA._

Her VERY light gray shirt was now see through thanks to my root beer. I could see her sexy red lace bra, and down her perfect flat toned stomach revealing a belly button ring and a tattoo?

_WHOOSH! _My dick stood up. I was experiencing the worst and painful erection of my LIFE!

_Look away before she notices your staring Jake! Look away boy!_

I looked away and turned around. Several stares bored into my eyes, Jasper's, Edward's, Dillon's, Emmett's, Alice's, PRETTY MUCH EVERYBODY!

Jasper, Dillon and Emmett were throwing smirks at me. And Edward was glaring.

I flinched from his evil stare and looked back at Ness. She was blushing.

"Cmon, Ness." Rose started. "Lets ask Ang for a shirt."

Rosalie pulled Nessie's perfect pale arm towards Angela's room. Once Nessie was out of sight, I was frozen in place.

"Dude." Dillon came up from behind me and patted my back. "Tame that thing down."

I glared at him.

"We know your excited... and in pain."

I slowly walked over to an open spot in one of the couches. I plopped down on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

_Calm down Jake. Deep breaths._

"The pain of first love." Emmett painfully pounded my back. "I know."

"Ow." I complained. "Okay man, you can stop now. That hurts."

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"I dont- she was- say somethin- red. tattoo." I was soo confused, I started talking nonsense.

"We saw." The cried in unison.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." I groaned.

"Im going to get some more beer." Emmett announced.

"You go do that." Jasper chuckled.

I sank deeper into the couch as Emmett left his spot next to me. I felt the couch breath out. And I continued to fantasize Renesmee, closing my eyes.

She was sitting on my bed, not dressed at all. Just in a lace bra that I saw earlier and a sexy bikini bottom that legs were crossed and her robe formed a shapeles pool around her. Her whole front torso was naked for my view as she motioned her finger for me to join her. I was shirtless but had a pair of boxers on. As I slowly walked over to her, my heart thumped, my skin shivered, my dick ached. Now, I was directly infront of her. Her pale hand darted out and ran it down my abdomen........... ALL THE WAY DOWN to my manhood. Her eyes were locked with mine as she brushed her hand against my sex. My lips released a moan. She ripped her hand from where it was and caressed my cheek. Her hand was warm and soft. It felt so good... so real. It felt too real.

_Oh shit._

My eyes flew open and found Nessie leaning against me, her hand gently rubbing my cheek.

"Hey." She whispered, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Hi." I sighed. "Im sorry about that."

"Dont sweat it."

I looked at her body, finding her wearing a really TIGHT navy blue tank top that must have been Angela's. Angela was really skinny. That tank top was clinging to her every curve. It showed off her breasts.

_Oh yeah, she is trying to kill me._

I couldnt stand the space between us. I didnt care if it was awkward.

"Come here." I said.

I raised my arm and let her slide in. Her head was resting on my chest and my arm was around her soft waist. It was natural. It was perfect. Like two puzzle pieces made to fit for each other. Like notes that fit together for a perfect song.

My hand began to travel up and down her back as her hand danced across my chest. We were like this for almost an hour. We were just enjoying eachothers company. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Alright lovebirds!" Alice danced across all of us with a heineken bottle in her hand. "Lets play spin the bottle for fun!"

"Spin the bottle?" She was cute when she was confused. "You all are taken. And most of you are engaged."

"Its just for fun Nessie." Bella walked through the door and stood by Alice.

"Arent you guys gonna get pissed if you guys kiss the wrong guy?" She kept on yapping. But it was so adorable.

"Ill play." I whispered in her ear. I didnt know why I wanted to play. Well, I desprately wanted to kiss her.

That sent her heart into a frenzy.

"What do you say Ness?" Bella looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok." She sighed.

Alice pulled her away from me and placed her on the floor. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. When she sat, her top had ridden up, revealing her lower back. It looked so _soft and inviting._

I got up and took a seat next to her in the circle.

I couldnt help but slide my arm around here waist. I just wanted to feel that skin. It was warmer, slightly softer.

"The rules are that you HAVE to kiss the person you land on. It has to be atleast 3 seconds. If you dont, you have to give that person 50$. If you land on the a person that has the same sex as you, give them just a quick one. And if you land onyourself, you get to spin again." Bella explained.

"Ok, whos first?" Alice asked, looking at each of our faces. Every single person shook their heads.

She sighed. "I guess its gonna be me."

She spun the bottle with unbelievable force. It pointed to Emmett, Angela, Ashley, Dillon, Me, Nessie, Bella, Edward, then Jasper. But the bottle slid lightly to the right. It landed on Rosalie.

The whole time, Ashley was staring at the bottle. She lifted up her head and met Rosalie's gaze.

"Oh fuck." She mumbled.

Rosalie got up and knelt in front of Alice. They leaned in and quickly gave a quick peck.

My jaw dropped. Whoah. That was hott. I looked at Emmett and Jasper's faces and found them dumstruck. Rosalie returned to Emmetts side and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. Alice did the same.

"Ok, Ill go next." Nessie piped up. "Might as well get it over with."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded furiously. I kissed her cheek.

Her hand was shaking as she gripped the bottle. I started to rub her arm to calm her. She spun the bottle unsteadily and it went all over the circle. It passed everyone more than 5 times. It finally slowed when it pointed to Jasper, Edward, Bella, her then Me. THEN stopped barely at Dillon.

_WHAT?_

Everybody was quiet. And still.

"Ness, you landed on Dillon."

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.**

**I WANTED THE KISS TO BE A SEPARATE CHAPTER.**

**ITS STILL GONNA BE IN JACOB'S POV.**

**AND IM REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT FLOWED! I COULDNT STOP WRITING!**

**next chapter;; your gonna have to find out ;D**


	7. Good Enough For Now

**ok, i know Ness and Jacob hadnt gotten to know each other that well and their already inlove. But they are attracted to each other physically.**

**I will let them get to know each other in later chapters. btw, i love this chapter. its filled with fluff. btw, i didnt proof read. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Previously on Unexpected

_Her hand was shaking as she gripped the bottle. I started to rub her arm to calm her. She spun the bottle unsteadily and it went all over the circle. It passed everyone more than 5 times. It finally slowed when it pointed to Jasper, Edward, Bella, her then Me. THEN stopped barely at Dillon._

_WHAT?_

_Everybody was quiet. And still._

_"Ness, you landed on Dillon."_

**JACOB POV.**

"Ness, you landed on Dillon." I whispered.

She looked at me with pained eyes. It said "Should I?"

Of course I wanted to say no but part of me wondered if he was the one shes after. NOT ME. I looked at her answering "its up to you."

She nodded as she stood up and knelt in front of Dillon. Dillon looked frightened. His eyes were nervous and he was shaking all over. Oh how much I envied him. Here he was, about to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world and he looked disgusted?! What the hell?! I understood that he had a girlfriend but STILL. I looked over to Ashley who looked relaxed. I would do anything in the world to be Dillon right now.

With a quick steady motion, Renesmee leaned in and kissed Dillon. Their eyes were closed and I could tell they were un comfortable.

1.......................

I kept telling myself that it didnt mean anything. But a part of me hated Dillon for kissing Nessie before meAnger was boiling inside me, ready to explode. My hands formed into fists, body shook.

_Calm down Jake_.

. 2.........................

_DAMN! HURRY UP!_

3

My face hardened as I stood up and exited out of the heated room, leaving everybody staring after me. I headed for the porch for some fresh air to let my mind clear up.

_DAMMIT JAKE! WHYD YOU HAVE TO LET NESS PLAY!_

I opened the front door up and entered the night. It was beautiful. Stars were scattered across the dark blue sky. The moon was just a huge dot on the blue blanket. I sat on the porch steps and buried my face in my hands. My mind kept replaying the kiss over and over again. I tried my best to avoid it. But never came close.

_It doesnt mean anything Jacob. Your over reacting._

I was so upset to the point that I was about to cry. Tears were forming around my eyes. I couldnt help it. I let a few escape, until I heard the door open. I quickly wiped tears from my eyes, not wanting to let anyone see me cry

I kept my eyes on the sky as I heard foot steps walk over and sit next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. It was Nessie.

"Hey."

"Hi." My voice cracked from my sob. _Damn it!_

She picked up her head and looked at me. Her hand came out of nowhere and touched my face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course!" I tried to keep it cool. "Why wouldnt I be?"

"Well, you stormed out of there looking pissed." She looked down to her lap. "And you look like you just cried."

I sniffled. "Dont worry about it."

"Why?" She started. "Why cant I worry about it? Its my fault for fricken landing on Dillon and kissing him! Dont blame this on you Jake."

I looked back up to the stars.

"Please?" She pleaded, her voice with remorse. My eyes found her face again and carressed her cheek. Our eyes locked into the momment.

"I want to be like this forever. Just you and me, Jacob. Under the stars. With nobody else." _Did she just say that?_

"I dream about being with you forever." I whispered.

Not aware about what to do next, my forhead leaned against hers. I saw a small smile creeping up on her beautiful mouth.

My hand was still lingering at her cheek, I grabbed a hold of her face as she said "Forever?"

"Forever." I agreed.

My lips were just about to close that painful gap. Her eyes were shut and my eyes never leaving her face. I could hear her heart thumping louder. It was music to my ears. Everything seemed so ugh, i dont know how to say it. Maybe normal. Like it was meant to be.

This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. Her in my arms, there was no way to doubt it. I feel like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. Her breath fanned across my face as I leaned in closer. My lips painfully inched there way closer to her full lips. My pulse sped. My body shivered. My lips throbbed.

She pulled my face to hers. Our lips molded together into one, like two puzzle pieces shaped for each other. She threw her arms around my neck as I pulled her tighter. My lips were about to part, until yet another interruption. We pulled apart. That was good enough for now. The Cullens came out one by one out of the house.

"Ugh!" Nessie groaned. "You guys have the worst timing! Jeez!"

She stalked off to her car. I didnt wanna let her out of my site. It feels like she's gonna disappear. I grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

She stared at me, as I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Lets go." My fingers tangled with hers.

We strutted in the sidewalk happily. Our hands were swinging back and forth like children. It was adorable. We walked together asking every question that came to mind.

"Whats you favorite color?" She asked me.

"Green." I answered. I looked at her and saw her eyes glistening in intrest. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. We sighed in joy. "Whats yours?"

"Red, black, purple, green, orange, gray." She counted them off with her fingers.

I racked my brain for something to ask her. Finally, I came across something I have been always wondering.

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"I have a red vintage mustang convertible. And I am in love with it. Its my baby." She said matter-of-factly.

"That is sooooo bad ass!" I practically shouted. "I have never met a girl with a vintage mustang."

As enthusiastic as I was, I tried to hold down my excitedness. But DAMN! This girl is smart, bad ass AND has a vintage mustang.

"What kind of car do _you_ have, Jake? I mean, besides your harley."

"I have a crappy ass rabbit."

"HA!"

I glared at her.

"I mean, awwww. Im sorry." She tried to seem sad. But she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

We were at Emmett's jeep by now. I looked back and saw all the other Cullens staring at us with smiles on their faces.

Nessie mustve noticed their stare. "What?!" She yelled.

They all shook their heads and looked away.

"Im sorry, my family is just.." She looked away smiling. "I dont know. They're jackasses but I love them."

I chuckled. "I bet they are."

"Are you ready to go Ness?" Edward called out.

She sighed. "Ya!"

"Will I see you tommorow?"

"Actually, you know the guy who stood on the table and..." She nodded.

"Yea, hes having a campfire tommorow night at the beach." I explained. "And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me."

She faked a gasp. "Jacob Black! Are you asking me out on a date?!"

"Yes I am, Renesmee Cullen."

"Then, I would love to."

"Cool, Ill pick you up at 10." I bent down to kiss her but I was interrupted.

"Wait! 10 in the morning?"

"Yea, your spending the day with me at the beach." I flashed a smile, causing her to stare adorably.

"Oh, umm. Ok." She shook her head, recovering from her 30 secon coma.

"Alright, Ill see you later." She rose on her tip toes and kissed my solidly on the lips.

"Nessie! Lets go!" Rosalie called from the full jeep.

"Coming!" She shouted. "Bye Jake."

As the jeep drove out of sight, I walked to my rabbit dazed and unaware of what just happened tonight.

**A/N: here you go! im really excited for the beach scene. all of this started with that idea. PLEASE REVIEW. suggestions please! I hope you guys liked the breaking dawn related lines.**

**next chapter: jake and nessie's day at the beach.**


	8. Waking Up To Amusement

_  
_**please read: OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL A MILLION PLUS 1! THANK YOU TO THE PPL WHO CARE FOR THIS FIC. I LOVE YOU! && IM SORRY THAT I TOOK ALMOST 3 MONTHS TO REALIZE THAT I HAVE TO FINISH THIS SHIT. sooo, this chapter is short cuz i wrote it ar 2:00 at night when i was having fantasies of taylor lautner. uhuh he is sexy as fuck! i promise to give you guys the beach scene as soon as i can! and how many responses i get on this chapter! i luv ya! now read! and oh yea, i didnt proof read. SRRY. im REALLY lazy.**

**NESSIEPOV**

_You will be the death of me_

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
  
That was the sound of my waking waking me up from the most heavenly dream ive had in a long time.

My dream contained, me and Jake laying down in a hamock, supported by two trees. There, we lay, in the middle of the forest. AKA my backyard in the misery-filled town of Forks. It was twilight. Not day, nor night. The return of the moon, the disapperance of the sun. Jacob and I were just laying there, wrapped in each others arms. My head on his bare chest, his arm wound around me, our feet tangled. Under the glistening stars. Alone. He playing with my hair and tracing patterns on my arm

"I love you, Nessie." Jacob stated all of a sudden, catching me off guard. It was so unexpected, I couldnt respond.

_Nessie, say something. He'll take your silence the wrong way._

"I love you too, Jake." I whispered, my hand drancing across his sculpted chest. I saw a hand ghost under mychin and lifted my face up, meeting his smoldering gaze.

"Really?" His eyes were filled with doubt.

"Yes." I answered simply and smiled. I scooted myself up and kissed him fully on the lips, letting him deepen the kiss. The sensation was amazing, making me moan into his mouth.

My legs had a life of their own when i felt myself perch on my knees and straddle his lap. _AHHHHHHHHH! CALM DOWN NESSIE!_

Jake broke the kiss but not completely. His lips danced their was from the jaw to my neck.

"Make love to me Nessie." He whispered against my skin. I shivered. His voice was more wild and husky.

"Please." With that, we started to slowly but surely undress.

But a certain phone call woke me up from this fantasy.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me

I groaned and buried my face deeper into the pillow.

_  
You will be the death of me_

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

Ready to kill whoever woke me up, i answered my phone without even checking who it was.

"Hello?!" I snapped, my voice deep with sleep but sharp.

"Good morning beautiful." Oops. That voice was the only one that can make me smile at this time. "How was your sleep?"

_DUMB ASS. Its Jacob._

"Hey Jake." I answered back, completely melting from his sweetness. "It was ok. Why are you calling so early? What time is it?"

He laughed at my cluelessness. "Its 9:15 right now, Nessie. I told you I was going to pick you up at 10, last night."

I glanced at the clock and panicked. "Oh shit, ok. Im gonna get dressed right now. Call me when you get here Jake." I hung up on him.

I raced to Alice and Jasper's room. This date had to be perfect. Wait, is it a date?

I was running so fast, I was practically sprinting. My mind wandered through everything.

_What should I wear? Whats he gonna wear? What time are we gonna get back? Is he going to kiss me? WHOAH! Stop right there missy! this isnt even a date._

I was sooo busy, caught up in my own personal bubble, I didnt even pay attention to what was in fron of me. Then all of a sudden.

_  
__WHACK!_

Holy shit!

"Whoah, Ness!" Edward steadied me. "In a hurry? Its only 9:30"

"Wheres Alice and Rose and Bella?" I asked, breatheless and completely ignoring his questions. He looked at me curiously before he answered.

"Bella's still asleep and Rose and Alice are in the kitchen." He started, running his hands through his sex hair. "By the way, I won last night. So you gotta get yourass outta hear by 10."

"I know. Im gonna hang out with Jake at the beach. Hes picking me up at 10." I replied. As soon as those words flew out of my mouth, I raised downstairs to the kitchen, finding Alice and Rose eating.

"Alice, Rosalie!" I yelled, making them jump in surprise.

"Holy shit, Ness."

"God! Its only 9:30! Stop yelling!" Emmett whined.

I ran up to Alice and whispered in her ear, "Jacob is picking me up at 10 and i dont know what to do!"

With that, we dragged Rose out of her stool and made our way up to my room.

"Ok ladies." Alice began. "We have less than 30 minutes to turn Nessie into a delicious piece of ass."

Me and Rose giggled at her seriousness. Alice pushed me to a chair and started my so called transformation.

**A/N:**

**i would love you it if yall kept on reviewing! and i changed the description so more ppl would read it! watcha think?**

**you guys make me happy as edwards boner!**

**:D**

**next chapter: beach scene**


	9. Interrogations

**REWRITTEN CHAPTER. PLEASE SEE NEW AUTHORS NOTE IN THE DROP DOWN MENUn**

**NOW ON WITH IT!**

**NESSIE POV.**

I reluctantly and practically ran to my wall window as soon as I heard a motorcycle growl its way onto our drive way. My eyes scanned our private drive and stopped as my eyes landed on something dark, mysterious and hot as fuck. I sighed. _You are sooo fucking lucky Nessie Cullen. _The boy gracefully slipped of his black and green shiny helmet and placed it on the seat of his bike. I could see his eyes speculating our house with a grin on his face before walking up to our huge porch and knocking.

"Ahhhhhh!" I was nearly hyperventalating. "Alice! Rose! He's coming!"

Alice and Rosalie left my room when my makeover was finished. They were off to get ready for their own day. Because Edward was kicking all of us out.

"Good!" Rose came in with her fingers desperately trieng to untangle her necklace. "Have fun! Alice is still in the shower. She said to take notes."

I laughed. "Ok. Have fun with Emmett, Rose!"

"Wait! Were going to the beach later too! Dillon and Emmett are like bffs now."

"Hahahah, k. See ya later!" Although I wasnt too sure about having my family there, I reminded myself that Emmett and Rosalie are all for having fun. They werent party poopers. If they saw somebody streaking, they would howl and cheer them on. _But Ness, what if that person was you? Would they still be ok with it? _I shook my head and released my tension. Plus, I had no intention on streaking today. Or Ever.

I checked my jansport backpack to make sure that I had all my necessities in it. Towel, check. Sunscreen, check. Lotion, check. Extra underwear and clothes, check.

I ran downstairs and stopped to check my hair on our huge family picture frame reflection. I ended up in black and white hurley boardshorts, a short sleeved gray hoodie that I wore as a cover up. Under my hoodie, I wore a matching checkered Billabong bikini top thats not all that revealing. This was my typical swim wear. Thanks to Alice and Rosalie, my skin was alot more smoother looking. They powdered me up with some blush and I did my own eyeliner. My hair was tame and pulled up in a messy bun.

"K. Your ready. Whatever you do, dont mess up!" I whispered to myself, fixing a strand of my hair that has escaped.

With that, I walked over to the door, & pryed the doorknob and stared up at the gorgeous god infront of me. His long legs were partially showing as green and blue plaid boardshorts framed them. His upperbody were shocased in a very thin Linkin Park tee, that I actually was considering licking through his shirt. My eyes raked down and up his body until they rested on his.

"Hey." He whispered reaching over and taking my hand in his.

"Hey yourself." I sighed and grinned hugely.

Jake leaned closer. My body knew what to do, but my brain and heart was going haywire. _OMG, WHAT DO I DO?! _Suddenly, my instincts over took me as I naturally leaned closer to close that painful gap. Our lips were about to meet, until yet another interruption caused by my family.

"Ahem." Somebody coughed roughly. Obviously very annoyed. So was I.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed. NO, alot annoyed. I turned around and met a glaring gaze from Edward. He had his arms crossed, his face fixed in a blank stare. His face made me cringe, but a part of me thought ther was nothing to cringe for.

"Can I talk to Jacob real quick?" Edward asked, his eyes shifting to Jake. Jacob shifted from foot to foot. So, I ran my hand up and down his back, signaling him that there was nothing to be nervous about. A soon as my hand touched the small of his back, he froze. I ignored it and kept rubbing his back softly. And soon enough, he relaxed under my touch.

"No." I answered simply.

"What did you say young lady?" Edward inquired, his jaw clenching.

"I said No." I shook my head. This girl is really stubborn, you cannot get through my will power! "We gotta go Edward. I dont need you making this awkward. Plus its like 10:30 already. Weren't we suposed to leave at 10 like you said? We gotta go."

Turning my head around, I tried to push him out the door by pushing his chest. Damn, this man is made of steal! I gave up soon, because it felt like he didn't wanna move. I looked up with a curious expression on my face. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling, and said, "No, its ok, Ness." He grinned at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I unlatched my hands from his chest.

The two walked over to the kitchen as I stood there. Frozen. Erggg. I was in fear of Edward scaring Jacob away.

"Ness." Bella suddenly appeared on top of the grand stair case, making me jump.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I whined. I was in no mood to do an interview. I've had enough for one morning.

"Just a minute. Please Ness?" She begged. I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, because she has always been so humble with me. And I was just being a brat. A selfish brat who is having hormonal issues with a hot, 6'2 native american boy! She was always the one thats been there for me. Even when she was busy, sick, or not in the mood. She would let me yell at her about my teenage issues. Even though they werent her problems. I would go to her for anything and everything.

"Fine!"

I trugged, carrying my foot for each step, my way upstairs to her and Edwards room and found her sitting at her desk, with her MAC turned on.

"Alice, Rose!" She yelled without taking her eyes from her monitor. She logged in quickly and out comes her desktop wallpaper with all of us, Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and I, jumping into a pool in the bahamas. We were in the air in different heights and we all had on silly faces. It made me smile. I was staring at the couples and noticed I was the only one NOT holding hands with anyone. I had my right hand in the air and the left hand clutching air, as if there was someone that was supposed to be there. I frowned yet again.

And soon enough, all of my sister and I were locked in Bella's room.

"Lock the door." said Bella sternly. _What? Why are we locking the door?_ I was suddenly getting scared. Whats gonna happen? Is this another sex talk? That I had about 3 years ago? When I was 13? That Emmett happily obliged to talking to me about it?

"Whats this all about?" I was so confused.

"Pull up a chair, ladies." Bella started."Were gonna google Jacob."

I groaned. "Why? Whats the point?"

"Oh shut it Ness." Alice said.

All of us grabbed a chair and put our face 2 inches from the screen. Bella pulled up google and searched Jacob Black. Tons of other Jacob Blacks came up as a search. But never my Jacob. We opened a bunch of articles that has something to do with advertising, some Twilight movie. Whatever that is. And weird articles.

"Hmmmm." said Rosalie. "There has to be something about him in here." That had to be true. The girls searched up their men a long while ago and came up with at least one thing good about them and one thing bad. Seaching up Jacob, how bad could it be?

We continued to surf the web until my eyes came aross an article that said, "Jacob Black -Male- 16- La Push, Washington"

"Click on that." I demanded softly, pointing to the link. "Its his Myspace."

_Oh no._

"Holy shit!" Bella excaimed. "Bingo!"

Bella quickly clicked on the link and we waited for his whole profile to load.

Once, it was fully ready, all of us gasped. His default picture consisted of him and a very pretty native american girl wrapped up in each other on a couch. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their faces were inches from each other, as if ready to kiss. They looked so happy. It came to me that he didnt even say if he was single or not. I took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears by blinking. Rosalie, who was next to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and looked at me lovingly. I grinned back.

"Okay, about me says 'im jacob, cars are my life. im pretty friendly so dont be afraid to talk. theres only one girl in my life and you know who you are.'" Alice read it.

"What the fuck?" Bella started, scrolling down his profile furiously.

I couldnt take it any longer. I got up and walked to the bathroom, tears silently racing down my cheek.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I heard Rose yell.

I entered the bathroom and sat down on Bellas counter gingerly. Not knowing what to do, I cried and thought of the happy couple on the picture. _How could you be so stupid?!_ _Your probably ruining their relationship! Way to go Ness._

**Jacob pov.**

_Wow. Huge._

The sight of this huge mansion caused jealousy to rise in me. As I entered the kitchen, Edward commanded me to sit on a stool of the huge island, perfect for 10 people to sit. Once, I sat, I was starting to get nervous. Edward walked to the other side and leaned over. Suddenly, the two other Cullen men entered and we said our greetings.

"Jacob, we know you are a good guy." Jasper started, leaning across the counter with a serious look on his face.

"But we dont know if we could trust you." Emmett finished. "Nessie is like our best friend. And we dont wanna loose her."

Nervous. Dont be nervous. Dont show that your weak. Dont be intimidated. Nervous and intimidated, thats probably what im feeling right now. With their blank, serious faces. If I were a girl I would call it handsome. Their never ending guard was never one to put down. I can tell. They were confident, not intimidated, unlike me. Calm. They were always so calm and collected everything I see them. And their cool demeanor is what I feel jealous of right now.

"So, introduce yourself, name, job, past relationships, pregnancy...." Edward trailed off as he sat on the edge on the sink.

"Well, im Jacob Black, I work at a garage." I inquired them. "Fixing cars. I love it."

Thats right. I love my fucking job. I still cant believe they pay me for something so easy. Everything about it attracts me. Getting dirty, handling parts that nobody has seen before, making the owner feel more confident about driving. Not to mention the smile of a very satisfied customer that I recieve everyday. _Wow, that sounded dirty._

"Past relationships?"

"Ive only had one girlfriend." I replied truthfully. _Okay, this isnt that bad._

"Intresting." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"Sex life?"

"Im a virgin."

"And you know, Nessie isnt, right?" Emmett enquired.

"SHE'S NOT?!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time.

Emmett and Jasper shook their heads.

"What?!" Edward yelled, furious. "I cant believe this! How come I didnt know about this?!"

"No offense Edward, but your no exactly the type of person you come to for this stuff." Emmett said softly, walking to Edward and patting his shoulder.

"But shes only 16?!"

"We know. That kinda scared us too."

I stayed quite there whole conversation, because I was trying to hold it in_. Holy shit. Shes experienced._ I got up with no signal and walked around the house, leaving the bickering brothers staring after me once again. My feet climbed the stairs automatically and wandered over the framed pictures. I walked down the hallways and halted when I heard a muffled sob. I pressed my ear against the wood and heard _her_ crying.

_What happened?_

**A/N: the re written chapter...**

**it will all make sense next chapter ;D**

**bear with me ppl, dont forget to read the authors note.**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON.**

**DO ITTTTTTTTT.**


	10. AN: TAKE TWO

**AN: soooo, **_***ducks head sheepishly"**_** its been too long, i know. But I will be writing new chapters everyfridays. hopefully but most likely.**

**i rewrote the last chapter cuz when i finally proofread it, it didnt make me happy. so, i re wrote it.**

**im gonna be hopefully rewriting the WHOLE story if i have time. when i read it, it felt rushed and un organized. agree?**

**soo, bear with me ppl, i will be writing new chapters. i have the backbones of the next chapter all ready. and trust me, it will all make sense next chapter.**

**pweaseeee review.**

**hopefully, i will have a new chap, posted up for you guys cuz u guys deserve it.**

**thank you for the love you guys left.**


	11. Personal

**thank you for the reviews. know that i read and LOOOOOVE all of them**

**you guys are about to find out who the girl is in jacobs myspace pic & who nessie lost her virginity to. ;;P**

**!****IMPORTANT AN****!: I actually need a beta editor to proofread new chapters for me cuz i feel so tired after writing. and maybe a cowriter:**

**if your intrested email me: (email in profile) or leave a review telling me about youself and why your intrested and backround and all that crap. I NEED TO KNOW THAT I CAN TRUST YOU.**

**I didnt proofread. AGAIN.**

**! KEEP IT COMIN!**

**NESSIE**

Locked up in a bathroom, all alone, sucks. Especially when your crying over somebody that would never cry for you. That would be me. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nessie for short. And im shedding endless tears for the hottest man alive. I for one am not the hottest. Which sucks.

Sobbing against a towel is not the most you can do to stay quiet. It would make the noises alot more intense. Guess what? Im sobbing to a towel and talking to a bar of soap about Jacob Black, AKA Mr. Hottest Man Alive. Why did it have to be me he picked? Why couldnt it be somebody else, somebody more pleasant?

I was overwhelmed with guilt and anger and frustration. Guilt, for ruining his relationship. Anger, because Jacob and I shared a kiss that was never meant to happen. Frustration, because the one guy that I liked was not available and a liar. _Ness, he isnt actually a liar. He never said anything. _Whatever! He was a liar because we kissed and he didnt stop me from doing it. Because he didnt tell me he was taken.

For all I care, he probably ran off because he was to chicken to face my brothers. Or probably because he was weirded out at something that Emmett said. _Non of those dont matter anymore_, I whispered to myself. _You wont even have the guts to face him again._ Breathe, Ness. In. Out. In Out. In Out. But those breaths turned into strangled inhales, which frightened me more. I kept on sobbing.

"Nessie?" My favorite voice in the world whispered. "Is that you? Are you ok?"

I groaned. That voice shouldnt be my favorite. _Your suppose to hate that voice, _my mind said. But my heart disagreed, _No, Nessie. Feel whats on your heart. _Torn between the two, I ignored them. I wasnt sure to answer the voice or to just ignore it. _Eventually he'll go away if I ignore it, _ I thought.

"I wont go away until you open this door." He said sternly, though I can here the pain in his voice. "I know its you, Nessie."

My sobs turned into sniffles as I heard him slide against the door and perch himself onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" That was not my voice. Too high pitched to be mine. It must be Alice. _No, Alice. Dont. Let him stay there. I want him there._ I begged in my head.

"Umm, what do you mean, Alice?" Jake was shocked. Everytime I hear his voice, it felt like he was squeezing my heart. Like he was trieng to release all of the love in it. But at the same time, in a strange way, I felt light regain in me. Confidence, comfort. As if his voice was meant to keep me sane.

"Jacob Black, you are not welcome in this house anymore." said Rosalie. Then they exploded into an argument. Hearing all those shouting voices made me feel useless. And I just couldnt let my sisters throw out Jacob.

I wiped my face and like a robot, I opened the door to see 3 shocked faces staring at me.

"Hey guys." I faced Rosalie and Alice. "Thank you, um, Ill take it from here."

"Are you sure, Ness?" Rosalie said. "We got this."

"Yes." I sniffled. Obviously, my tear stained face frightened Alice because she didnt argue with me like she would have in a normal situation. Looking at the walla clock to my left, I noticed it was 10:45. 45 minutes after Jake arrived. It 45 minutes ago that this all started

"Come on, Rose." Alice whispered and grinned to me. She pushed Rose around the corner to her room and disappeared.

"Ness-" I held up my hand without looking at him. It felt like I was going to burst into tears if I see his eyes. I really really wanna run up and hug him. I wanted to feel his body against me again. It took all of me to keep me from doing just that.

"Jacob, save it." I said, still avoiding eye contact. "Lets go for a walk." I needed to talk to him. Now.

I didnt wait for a reply. I led the way down the staircase and out onto our forest-of-a-backyard. There was a trail about a half a mile long. All of us usually walk together to gather some fresh air or to just talk. Im mostly the one who uses this trail. When we were on the trail, I waited until I was sure that the house was out of sight before talking.

"Jake, im going to ask you something personal." I said, looking at the ground. Good this is so awkward. "And I need you to answer me truthfully."

I could imagine the look of confusion on his face. His eyes, lifeless.

"Sure." He said softly. "Anything, Ness."

I stuffed my cold hands in the pockets of my hoodie, just because it felt alittle easier. And oh yea. I was still in my swimsuit. We were supposed to go to a beach today. The beach! To have some fun! Now, we were miserable and having a serious discussion. It surprised me how unexpected it was. This morning, I was giddy and excited. Right now, I feel terrible.

"Um." I was having trouble getting it out. "I really dont know how to say this."

A large hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and forced me to a halt. I was about to look up to his face but I didnt. I kept staring at the ground.

"Why wont you look at me, Ness?" He was frustrated, I could tell. His teeth were gritted and his jaw was clenched. I could tell that it was hard for him to say it.

"Please, Jacob." I whispered. "I dont wanna cry again. Please let me go." I tried to shake my arm free. Once. Twice. Three times. And again and again. But it was no use. His hand was like steal around my wrist. Then, as if a dam has just exloded, tears came leaking out my eyes. I was sobbing again. "Let go. Please." I kept repeating. My sobs turned into strangled howls.

"No." He said sternly. My knees started to buckle as the sobbs over took me. It was so powerful that it was difficult for me to stand. When I was about to fall to my knees, I felt his hand move under my knees and lift up until I felt the ground disappear below me. The hand that used to be latched on my wrist was now under the small of my back. He carried me tenderly, cradling me. Jake walked over to a twisted tree truck and sat on the forest ground with me on his lap, while I was still crying. He comforted me. My head was now settled on the crook on his neck and his hands were rubbing my back.

"Breathe, Nessie." He whispered in my ear. I felt his breathe caress me.

Inhale. Exhale. Oh god. He smelled wonderful. It was not those ridiculous colognes for men that were comercialized. Those colognes who supposedly made women go nuts for you. Yea, not those. He smelled fresh like a sea breeze, with a spicy hint to it. Now, my sobs turned into whimpers and hiccups. Then, I sunddenly realized that every little thing about him made me feel better. His voice, his smell, his hands slowly running the length of my spine.

A delicate finger now tilting my face up. My sad eyes met his delicate ones. I couldnt handle watching him miserable. I felt my lip quiver again. This was all my fault.

"Are you better now?" His breath blew across my face. I closed my eyes to savor it.

I nodded.

"Jake, dont you like me?" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I realized how desperate I sounded. _Ignore it, Renesmee. You need to ask him. _I stole a glance at him and caught a confused face. I took a breath before continuing. "I mean, are you single or...?"

"Nessie," He was hesitating because he was choosing his words carefully. "Of course I do. Uh, Of course I am. I mean, we kissed last night and I wouldnt be here if I wasnt. How could you ever think that? He stared at me, pained.

Was he telling the truth? I really dont know right now. _But Nessie, look at his face. I dont think that face could lie in this situation._

"Ahh-" I mumbled. "Umm, so your single?" Wow, I sound so stupid.

"Yes."

"But what about the myspace, with the girl and you on the couch?" I was babbling. It felt ridiculous.

"What? My myspace? Why would you look at my myspace? Whe--?" Then he looked like that he understood it. "Nessie."

He looked at me, grinning softly. "Ness, did you check the last log in date? That was over a year ago." he said as he caressed my cheeks. It felt nice.

Oh damn. No, I didnt. I dont even think any of my sisters noticed it either. _But, Ness. It doesnt mean hes still not with that girl._

"Im not with that girl anymore. It didnt even last that long. Her name was Leah. And it didnt even work out. Turns out, it was just a game to her. I ended things a month after we got together, because it didnt feel right." he paused. "Ness, if I didnt want to be here right now, I wouldnt be. Im here because I really like you."

I was now speechless. I didnt know what to say. Wow. He likes you, Ness. He really does. You cant NOT believe him. You've heard what you wanted to hear all this time. Now, dont mess it up by saying something stupid.

"Now, its time for me to ask _you_ something." He smiled. I grinned back, noticing the softness in his eyes regain back. "And you need to answer me truthfully. Its kinda personal."

I nodded. _What could this be about?_

"Are you a virgin?"

_WHAT?!!_ How could he ask me that! Of course not! Who does he think I am? A skank? A hormonal girl just looking for sex? Does it matter to him? Oh no.

"Does it matter?" I asked back.

"Well, no."

I was seriously really confused right now. Why would he ask me right now? It was out of topic.

"Why would you even ask me?"

"Well, 'cause your brothers told me you werent--"

OH! Oh my goodness. Theyve done it again. I couldnt believe they pulled it off again. So, I started laughing. This is good.

"Wait." He said, frustrated. "Why are you laughing?"

Oh my gosh. He totally has no idea. He bought all of it.

"Because! I am a virgin!" I kept cracking up. "They just play that on boy I date! Its just a test, Jake. They wanted to know what your reaction is. And apparantly you passed."

He had a confused look on his face. An unbelievable look that made me laugh harder. Then a smile started to creep out through the corners on his lips. The life in me started to regain as he began to smile. I felt more energized and comforted. I was still on his lap, his hands were still on my back and we were both grinning at each other. All the tension was slowly released in a matter of 30 minutes.

I looked around me and realized we were still in the forest. I forgot all of that. I was so caught up in Jake that I forgot the whole world around me. Trees were still around us and we were still sitting against a damp tree trunk. For all I know, we could be at disneyland riding a feriswheel. He was right here by me, keeping me calm. Without the warmth out of his body, I would be freezing. I would still be crying without his hands. I would have no place to sit but the ground. And I would still be laughing like at idiot without his smile.

"Hey, Ness." He said. "Do you still wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure." I smiled. Wait, wouldnt it be to late? I didnt even care if it was too late. I just want to spend time with him and forget what happened earlier today. I didnt want to spend the rest of my day in my room.

"Its only 11:30. Its still morning." He smiled at me. It looked like he was glad that I said yes. I hoped that the rest of the day would be drama free and fun. Just an afternoon in the sun, swimming and having a great time. I wanted a sunburn at the end of the day and I wanted to shrivle up like a prune for spending so much time in the water. I wanted to play football in the water and watch bury myself in the sand. Eat hotdogs until I throw up and get burnt by the sun. Watch the sunset with Jake and never leave his sight. I wanted to do all of this with Jacob. For the rest of spring break.

"Come on!" I stood up quickly and smiled, my giddy-ness back. "I dont wanna waste time! I wanna stay there for as long at we could!"

It felt so good to be happy again. I held out my hands and helped him up. As soon as he was up, I squezzed him with all my might. Feeling his body against me again made me feel like the queen of the world

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**JACOB**

I looked at the front door of the Cullen household before kicking my bike to life. The roar woke me up and brought me life. I could feel speed under my fingertips. Nessie didnt even jump when I started the bike. I liked that.

"Ness, have you ever rode on a bike before?" I asked behind me. She tightened her grip around my waist before answering me.

"Yea, Jasper has a ducati. I've rode it before."

God, she looked good in my jacket. A babe. Her curly hair was peeking out of my black extra helmet and her powerful brown eyes beaming through the windshield. She looked like a godess. I felt sort of guilty for taking her from the Cullens without saying bye. But it didnt matter too me. Because Nessie didnt want to.

"Jake, I sent a text to Rose already." She said impatiently. "Lets just go."

I smiled and by instincts, I let the beast under me move forward. I started off slow so Ness could get used to it. And then I went full speed. The wind was like a fuel to me, to keep me going. Its the one of the many aspects that makes me love to ride. Theres nothing like feeling the ground under your fingers. The oportunity to control speed. I was blissfully happy. 2 things that I love in the whole world right now was with me. The girl holding on to me for life and the machine under us. It felt like heaven.

I wove through the streets of Forks and entered La Push. It was warm enough to go swimming. The water would be perfectly warm. The ocean appeared to the right of us and I felt Ness shift her head to look at the blue. It was breathtaking. The suns reflection was on the water, blinding us but our eyes eventually adjusted to it. I skillfully avoided the edges of the cliff and stirred to the entrace, beside tower 21.

I parked and let Ness jump off first. Before I could get off, she pulled of her helmet, letting all of her hair swim in the blowing winds. If only I could record her. It was like everything was in slow motion. Her smile slowly forming as she looked at me. Then her phone started ringing.

"Its Edward."

**AN: here you gooooooooo!**

**so i hope you guys dont hate nessie that much.**

**shes just a 16 year old.**

**dont forget to review! its the only thing that keeps me writing. and just because i love writing. lol. that didnt make sense.**

**120 reviews until the next chap? maybe. but i promise to get you guys a new chap by next week.**

**&& if you wanna be a co-writer or a editor or watever , email me (email in profile)**

**ok, last night i watched inglorious basterds and it was awesome! the gore was unbelievable. it would be fun watching it with probably you bf or gf.**

**watch it now! its really funny.**

**PRESS IT.**

**ILL BUY YOU A MILLION COOKIES.**


End file.
